Construction workers, tradesmen, and the like typically use a tool belt attached about their waist to transport to and maintain tools and supplies at a worksite. Such belts are often fabricated from leather and include a number of pockets which are designed to hold tools such as pliers, screwdrivers, screws, nails, and the like. Desirable characteristics of such belts are durability and the capability hold and store many such tools.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.